Marina Anne Jackson
by MIPeaceout
Summary: Marina has never had a place to call home, or a family, she has always been searching trying to find the parents that left her to foster care. What happens when her protector has found her and brings her to Camp Half Blood? Will she finally meet her at least one of her parents and have the siblings she longed for or will she remain unclaimed and unloved?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time publishing anything. Please read, and review. Constructive criticism is encouraged and wanted!**

Marina was running again. She ran so much that it was practically the story of her life. This time was different though, this time she was running with this guy, who claimed to be her protector and said he was taking her to somewhere safe. She never ran with anyone else usually, well that's because she was usually running away from people.

 _If this guy is my protector where has he been all my life?_ she thought, _Where was he when I got sent to all the foster families? Where was I was left by family?_

"Come on!" my "protector" shouted, "We're almost there!"

"Almost where?" I asked him, "And why are we going to this place?"

"It's somewhere safe I need you to trust me on this!"

"I've got to tell you that I'm not very trusting," I yelled back, "What are we running from anyway?"

"Monsters," he yelled back.

"Monsters like the monster under my bed kind of monster?"

"NO much worse monsters!"

I looked behind me; it just looked like we were being chased by some random guys, though they were a lot taller. Suddenly it seemed like they changed, it looked like they had one eye. I couldn't believe it, I looked back they had two eyes again but it looked unnatural for them it was like they were supposed to have one eye. I totally freaked out I began to run faster and almost ran into Mike, my "protector". For a short guy he is really fast by the way, it's really weird how fast he is.

"Want to explain to me why it just looked like they had one eye?" I asked him.

"Yes, trust me I really do want to explain that but now's not really the time."

"Trust is not one of my strong suits, just to let you know."

"Yes, I know. It's kind of hard I imagine after being bounced around foster home for a while and running away from almost all of them. People never really looked out for you did they?"

"Yea constantly running, no one to look out for me, well yea. Well that's my life. I'm always moving."

Even though I ran away a lot I did have someone with me. Me and this other kid would stick together when we were on the streets. Sometimes we were in the same foster house and ran away together, but mostly we would bump into each other on the streets and stick together. He was like a younger brother, I would take care of him when we were on the streets. The last time though we got caught and he was sent away, to where I don't know.

"How much further?"

"Not much just over this hill. The reinforcements should be coming soon."

"What reinforcements?"  
"You'll see."

I hated Mike's answers. He never really answered any of my questions; his answers were always so cryptic. I didn't really know why I was with him I should have left him a long time ago. I met him on my latest escape from the orphanage. He helped me out and insisted on staying with me. After hiding for a while he said that he knew a place where we would be safe and no one would ever bother us. I agreed to go with him I mean how could I not a chance at not being followed, not running for a while. I hadn't felt safe in a very long time; people were always looking for me whether it is the foster care people, the orphanage people or just random people trying to get me. Once we start traveling to this so called "safe place" more random people were trying to talk to me and get me to go with them. All of them seemed really odd to me, I don't know why I but they didn't seem normal. They always seemed out of place and they tried to blend but just couldn't just like the guys who were following us right now. They seemed normal but they were so tall and their faces were really weird looking.

"Finally! The reinforcements are here!" Mike exclaimed.

Looked at the reinforcements that Mike was talking about, they were kids all dressed in Ancient Greek armor that I had seen in books. They all had swords and shields and were charging toward the men chasing us.

"There are three Cyclopes chasing us," Mike shouted to them.

"Just get past the hill and her to camp," one of them shouted.

"What camp?" I asked Mike.

"Camp Half-Blood," Mike answered, "I'll explain everything once we're there."

As we past the hill I saw a huge statue towering over of a woman dressed in armor, with a shield at her side. There were cabins and a mess house. There was one actual house and there was a strawberry patch, an arena, and tons of other stuff I can't begin to explain.

"Where are we?" I asked Mike in awe of the place.

 **Please review! I hope you liked it I'll try and update as often as possible!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2. I have a lot of this prewritten so I can publish really quickly. Though after I publish all the prewritten stuff it will take me a bit to update so enjoy the quick updates while they last.**

 **Cookies for my first reviewer lunarchronicelsandcockatiels (::) (::)**

 **And thank you** **anonymous for the advice like I said before constructive criticism is always appreciated and wanted.**

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood! A safe haven for Greek and Roman demigods," Mike said.

"Wow this place is awesome- wait did you say demigods? And those guys chasing us back there did you call them Cyclops?"

"Yes, yes I did. I think I should have one of the campers explain this to you." Mike called one of the campers over to show me around.

"Hi I'm Piper," a camper introduced herself looking at me oddly; "I'm the head camper for the Aphrodite cabin."

"So wait all of the campers here are children of the gods?" I asked obviously puzzled.

"Yes the Greek and Roman gods are real and they have children, us, the demigods," Piper explained to me still looking oddly at me.

"But I can't be demigod. I'm an orphan," I explained, "I don't have parents, they're dead or they don't care at all about me. I've been a foster kid almost all my life and no one has ever claimed to know what happened to my parents."

"Yes you are a demigod. Mike, your protector, he could smell that you're a demigod, he's a satyr, they have a nose for it. One of your parents is alive and is a Greek god. This is a camp for the Greek demigods, there is also a camp for the Roman demigods but I'll explain that later."

I couldn't believe it. I had a parent, a parent that is a Greek god. The Greek gods were real and they had kids and these kids lived together in a camp. I smelled like a Greek demigod and I was sure pretty sure I smelled dirty too because I hadn't had a proper shower in days, being on the run and all. But I thought I was dreaming, it couldn't be real.

"So how do we figure out who my parent is?" I asked Piper.

"Well they usually claim their kids though you should have been found already and claimed."

"What do you mean?"

"Well half-bloods are usually found when they are about 12 or 13 because their scent becomes stronger. Also Percy Jackson made a deal with the gods that they must claim their kids by the time that they are about 12 so that we can get them and teach them how to defend themselves against monsters. How old are you exactly?"

"I'm about 17 or 18 even though I've been a foster kid all my life but I still know my birthday. Though I don't know what year I was born so I just guess."

"It's weird that we haven't found you before."

I shrugged, "maybe it's because I've been running so much?"

Piper thought for a second and then nodded, "Maybe."

"How do they claim their kids anyway? Do they just come down and be like 'I call this kids, this one's mine no one can call this one' or what?"

"Um no they usually send a sign. For most kids they have their parent's symbol appear over their head, for example a child of Hephaestus a flaming hammer will appear over their head," Piper explained, when she said this she seemed to get sad by this example. I didn't know why but she just did.

"So being a child of Aphrodite I'm assuming you got a dove over your head," I said trying to use my little knowledge of Greek mythology to my advantage.

"No, unfortunately being a child of Aphrodite I got a makeover. It was not fun, no matter what I looked like I had makeup on for like 3 days," she complained, "But enough about that let me show you around the camp."

There were cabins representing each of the gods, where their children stayed, there were stables for the Pegasus, there was an obstacle course with a lava wall and a bunch of other things.

"So other than the smell how can you guess if someone is a demigod?" I asked Piper towards the end of the tour.

"Well demigods are usually ADHD because of our natural battle instincts, we are not meant to sit still for very long, and we are usually dyslexic because our brains are meant to read ancient Greek not English.

"Oh I guess that makes sense I have never been able to be still. And I can't read very well at all, I just thought that's because no one's taken the time to teach me much."

"Well tell me about yourself. I still don't know much about you." Piper said.

"Well, I have been in foster homes for about as long as I could remember. I was told that I was left at a foster care center when I was about one with nothing but a locket with my first name on it. I bounced around foster homes I started Texas but due to complications I was moved about 2 or 3 years ago. I never stayed anywhere long I ran away a lot. Finally I just made it up here in New York after my last run and have been able to elude the authorities. Then Mike found me and brought me here.

"Wow, that's tough. I lived with my father until being put at a reform camp for stealing a car and then I came here." Piper told me.

We stop at what looked like a memorial. It said, 'For Those Who Gave Their Lives Against Kronos' and had a list of names under it. There was another memorial next to it said, 'For Those Who Gave Their Lives Against Gaea' and had a list of names under it also.

"What is this?"

"A memorial to those who fought against Kronos and Gaea," Piper explained, "I wasn't here for the Battle of Manhattan against Kronos but I was here for the fight against Gaea. We lost a lot of good people.

But there was a special one; it was a statue of someone. I looked at the statue more closely. It was odd it looked like someone I knew. In fact the similarities were uncanny, but it couldn't be him, he was still in Houston I bet. But then again maybe it was him. I noticed a plaque on the bottom.

 _Leo Valdez_ it said, _The Boy on Fire_

I gasped, little Leo Valdez, a demigod. Not only that but dead? What had happened to him? What did he do to earn himself such a memorial?

Piper had seen me looking at the memorial but thankfully had not seen my shock.

"Leo was one of the seven in the prophecy," she explained to me, "he sacrificed himself to save the world."

Tears started running down my face this time Piper had seen.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I n-knew him," I chocked.

"I-I'm so sorry you had to find out this way."

She gave me a hug, but I was still in a state of shock, tears streaming down my face. I couldn't do anything but stand there and look at that horrid memorial.

 _It can't be,_ I thought to myself, _He can't be dead. Why? Why? After all we've been through? He died and I didn't even know about it. I wasn't there, I wasn't there for him._

I don't know how long we were there looking at the memorial. Silent tears ran down my face. I didn't really know how to react. He was like my little brother and now he's gone.

I don't know how long we were there for but once my tears had dried Piper suggested that I get some new clothes and take a shower. I gratefully accepted her offer and followed her to the camp store and then the showers.

I went for a walk in the woods, to clear my head. I still don't know how to react to this news. I mean how am I supposed to react?

"Hey you okay?" someone behind me said.

I turned around. Piper was behind me with another camper. He was the one who told me and Mike to get going. I assumed that he was Piper's boyfriend being that they were holding hands.

"Hi, I'm Jason. Piper told me that you knew Leo. I'm really sorry you had to find out that way," he said trying to comfort me.

"Oh, Hi. Um thanks, you guys were friends?"

"Yea he was like my best friend"

"I'm really sorry. I'm Marina by the way."

"Jason, son of Jupiter/Zeus, Hey dinner's starting come on. The campers sit according to their parentage but because you haven't been claimed yet you get to sit at the Hermes table. Hermes does really care about who he sponsors so the new kids stay at his cabin.

"Thanks," I replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the support in the reviews! :) This is really a chapter about her adapting to Camp life and stuff. I will have more action coming soon. I really hope you all enjoy. Remember I want your feed back!**

I followed them to the mess hall. Dinner was great, the Hermes kids were talking about the things that had stolen that past week and tried to steal things from me but unfortunately for them I didn't have anything for them to steal. The cabin was a little cramped because of the unclaimed kids but the Hermes kids told me that before the Battle of Manhattan and Percy Jackson made the deal with the gods there weren't even enough bunks for people. Percy Jackson is something of the camp hero according to the kids. Right now he is in New Rome with his girlfriend Annabeth. I went to bed late because the kids were telling me about everything that's happened the past few years. They told me about the prophecy about Percy Jackson and the 7 demigods. A lot had happened the past few years. They told me about the Roman camp called New Rome and they said the Romans sometimes visit.

Even though I stayed up that night I slept really well. Sleeping in a cabin was much better than sleeping on the ground or a park bench. Breakfast was good and I still have remained unclaimed. After breakfast I had some Greek mythology classes and training. So far I haven't had any special skills reveal themselves. I think that there has been a mistake, then again there were some kids in the Hermes cabin that have been here for a couple of weeks and still haven't been claimed yet but most don't have to wait long at all because of the deal Percy Jackson made with the gods.

I really want to meet this Percy Jackson. All of the kids loved him and praised him for what he had done. Some said that I looked like him a bit with the same eyes and dark, messy hair. It must have been a coincidence though, I mean other people had black hair it wasn't totally uncommon and people say the there are seven people in the world that look like you so maybe I'm one of those seven for him. Anyway this kid has done a lot since he was 12.

The past week has been okay. I made a few friends with the Apollo and Hermes kids. Mike has visited a few times though it has been really weird because he is half goat and he didn't wear his pants so it made it really awkward for me. One of the kids got claimed again as a minor god's child last night, the kids looked so happy to be claimed and so did his siblings. I still haven't been claimed and I'm getting tired of waiting for any sort of sign to come above my head. No special skills have shown themselves. The classes here are interesting and I've gotten help with my reading and writting. I really want to be claimed and I don't think that I will be any time soon. The Apollo kids said that I could help out in the infirmary and see if I have a knack for medicine. I have tried a few things already to see if my parent will take notice of me. I definitely don't have a green thumb; I'm defiantly not a scholar and I'm not really one to jump to violence when I argue with someone. So that knocks off Demeter, Athena and Ares. I just don't even know if my dad or my mom is a Greek god. This whole thing was still kind of freaking me out I mean the Greek gods real?

I am a demigod? I have an immortal parent? The Greek gods were for some reason in the U.S. rather than Greece because the U.S. it the dominating civilization right now. There were monsters in the world that were trying to eat demigods because we smelled. But no mortals could see it because their vision was blurred by the mist. The Gaea, the earth itself, rose last year and the demigods defeated her. It all made sense in a weird way to me.

I had gotten used to camp life and I enjoyed it. I never had to worry about being on the run or about people catching me. All I had to worry about was not getting stabbed during sword practice and about my parent claiming me. I also had to worry about not getting on anyone's bad side here because most of the kids had weapons. I have gotten good with a sword and some say that I'm a natural but that only added in my similarities between Percy Jackson and me. I'm also okay at the obstacle course but that's only because being on the streets have helped me. I mean I have practically spent my life dodging people so the obstacle course is not hard at all.

I've been learning to cope with the fact that Leo is gone. I still thought about him daily,he was like family to me. We watched each other's backs. I helped him pull through his mom's death, but now I have to pull through his death. I wish I was able to see him once more before he died. The last time I saw him was a complete disaster. i still have nightmares about that night, i really hate it, my dreams have become more and more vivid and real. The kids say it's because we're demigods and that our dreams and nightmares sometimes foretell the future. Though all my dreams are doing are making me relieve the past.

 **I know that it's not my best work and I'm sorry. I will try and update soon. I have a question for you guys. Do you think that I should put Leo in the story or I should keep him dead? I already know what I'm going to do but if I get a lot of people asking for me to do the opposite then I might change my story a bit. So please leave comments and tell me what you think should happen.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it! Please comment on what you thought of it. This takes places after about a couple weeks have passed since she first arrived. There is some Spanish in this chapter so I put the translation next to it in parenthesis.**

 **A shout out to my two followers of this story thanks sooo much!**

After lunch I had some free time so I decided to go to the strawberry patch. As I was heading over there something flew above me. It wasn't small like a bird, no; it was huge like the size of a small airplane. It looked like a metal dragon. It landed behind me near the cabins. I ran over to check out what it was.

By the time I got there, a small crowd gathered around whatever that thing was. I pushed to the front of the crowd to see what was going on. I tried to listen to someone's conversation to hear what was going on but there was too much noise to figure anything out. Finally I made it to the center of the crowd there was a metal dragon that was flying, it was incredible, there stood a pretty girl in a white t-shirt and jeans and next to her I couldn't believe it.

It was the scrawny, elf looking, Latino boy who was like family to me. I just stood there too shocked to do anything. I hadn't seen Leo in almost 4 years, they said he was dead. Yet there he was standing here in front of me grinning like an idiot. My eyes welded up with tears. We made eye contact, and I went up to him and gave him a hug. I didn't care who was there or who was watching I missed him so badly, and he hugged me back. I pulled away from him and looked over him with tears in my eyes.

He grew in the time that had passed he was now taller than me and looked more mature. He looked both shocked and happy.

"Has crescendo Leo," I said to him in Spanish with tears in my eyes. **(You've grown Leo.)**

He made his idiot grin, "te gusta?" **(You like it?)**

I hugged him again, "No puedo creer que me dijeron que estabas muerto." **(I can't believe it, they told me you were dead)**

"Sí, pero ahora estoy de vuelta." **(Yes but I'm back now)**

I couldn't believe it my "little brother" who they said was dead was now here standing in front of me. Plus he had a girl with him. I would have never thought in a million years that the next time I saw him he would have come back from the dead, with a metal dragon and a girl by his side.

"Quién es la chica?" I said wiggling my eyebrows. **(Who is the girl?)**

"Oh this is Calypso, my girlfriend," he said proudly introducing her to me.

"How did you get her to like you?" I asked, "Did he pay you?"

"No!" Leo exclaimed shocked at my disbelief, "how come you don't believe in the Leo charm?"

"Cause it doesn't exist?" I said teasingly. He sighed exasperated at my teasing, "Aw what's wrong little Leo can't take a joke?" He stuck his tongue out at me. I shook my head, "And here I thought you had matured. I just hope you don't still call yourself the Super Sized McShizzle."

He blushed, "Really Leo?!" I exclaimed, "Still?"

"Why not I am after all a Super Sized McShizzle." Suddenly we heard a scream behind us. Piper and Jason where standing behind us and Piper looked like she had a murderous look on her face.

"How dare you Leo! We thought you were dead! We looked forever we thought you were gone forever. I'm going to kill you Valdez!" Piper screamed as she ran toward him.

"I can explain," Leo said weakly.

I smiled looked like someone had taken care of Leo like I did while he was here. I had a sudden surge of guilt run over me, I remembered back to that night. The lights, the police cars, being separated, I shook my head.

 _Don't think like that,_ I told myself, _he's here now, you're safe, and it's all over. Don't ruin this happy moment._

I looked over at Leo, Piper and Jason. They all looked so happy, like someone in the family left and returned again after a long time. Even though Leo was smiling and laughing I could see the tears in his eyes. Only for once they weren't sad, they tears of joy. I joined their group and started laughing with them as they recalled the stupid moments of 'Repair Boy' as Piper calls Leo.

* * *

I really badly wanted to talk to him in private and see what happened to him after that night but I knew it wouldn't be right to that after he just got back. After he caught up with his half siblings and we ate some dinner I dragged him away from the crowd. He led me to Bunker 9 and said that we could talk there. He kept looking back and I assumed it was because he didn't want to leave Calypso but to be honest his girlfriend was the last thing on my mind.

"Don't worry Leo she's fine. I made sure to leave her with Piper."

"How do you always know what I'm thinking?" he asked.

"It's like you're my little brother, I always know what's going on in that messed up little brain of yours," I said smiling while ruffling his curls.

He sighed as he led me though the forest to bunker 9.

"Okay don't freak out about what I'm going to do," he said quickly.

"Why would I freak out?"

"Because it's not normal."

"Really? Not normal dude come on what's not normal is how you came back from the dead, rode back to this not at all normal camp on a freaking metal dragon. I don't think anything could freak me out more."

"Okay you asked for it," he said shrugging. Suddenly his hands caught on fire. I gasped, "I told you it wasn't normal."

"Sorry though I always knew you were special,though not like this. Is this new or what?"

"I've had it all my life," he confessed, "though before it seemed more like a curse than anything else."

"Oh is that how your mom you know…" I always knew his mom died in a fire but now I know why he blamed himself.

"Yeah it was."

I made sure he wasn't on fire anymore and then hugged him. He looked like he needed one. It reminded me of when we were younger, when he was my responsibility, when I would keep him safe. A lot of good I did when we saw each other last. I was separated from him forever well that's what I thought until now.

"Come on lets go inside," I said leading him through the huge doors, "Show me what you've built my little brother."

* * *

He perked up a bit after that and showed me his plans of the Argo II. He told me about his adventures on it with the 7 from the prophecy and about defeating Gaea. He told me about when he met Calypso and rescued her. Then it was my turn I told him how Mike found me and brought me here and how I've been training.

"So who's your godly parent?" he asked me.

"I don't know yet," I answered truthfully.

"Have you found any special skills?"

"Sword fighting, that's about it but I don't even know which of my parents is a god."

He thought for a second, I laughed as this reminded me about something.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing I just don't think I've ever seen you think I thought you said 'it interferes with being nuts'" I said laughing.

"Well it does but I was trying to think about who else was good at sword fighting to see if you could be related to them but the only one that comes to mind is Percy."

"Not Percy Jackson?" I groaned.

"Yea why?"

"Because everyone had been saying that I look like I could be the female version of him."

I looked at me for a second, "You know you really could be. I never thought about it but you do look a lot like him. The dark, messy black hair, the green eyes, heck you even talk alike."

"Eh whatever I really don't care anymore though if those Stoll brothers call me 'Girl Percy' one more time I think I'm going to lose it."

Suddenly the bell rang for dinner, and Leo and I left for the pavilion. I prayed that my parent would claim me soon and the the Stoll brothers would stop calling me 'Girl Percy'. After dinner there was a special camp fire to welcome Leo back from the dead. Chiron made an announcement say the rest of the seven would be arriving tomorrow and to get ready to celebrate. Everyone cheered happy that their heroes would finally all be together once again. After calming everyone down Chiron sent us all to bed saying we needed to get a good night's rest to prepare for tomorrow. To be honest even though I wan't at Camp Half Blood during the time that they saved the entire world and had never really met them I was excited to know that they were coming. Finally I could meet my "twin", Percy Jackson, that everyone was talking about.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a really long chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except Marina. And she's MINE. Now on with the story.**

The next morning was chaotic, just as, Chiron predicted. I don't know how they got here so fast but to be honest I really didn't care. At least I would be able to meet my 'look alike.' They were at camp borders by lunch. Everyone was excited because this was the first time since before Gaea was defeated that the 7 would be together. Everyone was crowded around them as they had a very tearful reunion. All of the girls punched Leo (I think Piper did it again just for the heck of it) while the boys hugged him. I thought that is was kind of backwards but who cares.

After lunch Percy asked to see all the new unclaimed kids who were at camp. I hated going up to meet him, because I was the oldest out of the entire group which consisted of about 4 kids. I also had been there the longest which was aggravating also.

They weren't kidding when they said I Percy Jackson looked like me. We had the same black hair, and green eyes. He was taller than me but only a bit. He looked disappointed when he saw me.

"Why hasn't she been claimed yet?" he asked Chiron.

"Believe me I really would like to know the answer to that question too," I said to him.

Ignoring my comment Chiron answered him, "I don't know Percy, she's been here for a while but hasn't been shown who her parent is. The gods have been about their promise too."

Percy turn to me again, "who is your mortal parent?"

"I'd like to know that too," I answered truthfully, "I've been in foster care almost all my life. I don't a single thing about my past. All I know is my first name and birthday which was on a broken locket I had on when I was put into the foster care. I was too young to remember though.

He studied me very closely it was really awkward. Finally he spoke, "Have you found that you're good at anything yet?"

"No nothing except sword fighting but even in that I guess I'm okay. I don't excel in anything though."

His expression softened, "don't worry we'll help you figure out your parent. I'll make sure they haven't forgotten you."

Suddenly there was a bright light blinding us all. As soon as we could see again there was a man standing there, he was wearing a loud Hawaiian shirt and a fishing hat. "Don't worry I haven't forgotten you," he said to me.

Percy looked at him shocked, "What do you mean dad?"

I looked at him, he did look a lot like Percy I wasn't surprised that he was his dad; though I never thought that Poseidon would wear such a crazy shirt.

"I would never forget my daughter. That's what I meant."

Percy and I looked at each other then back at him, clearly shocked by what he just said.

"You're my dad?!" I shouted.

"You're her dad?!" Percy shouted at the same time.

"Yes, I mean she looks just like me and you Percy," he answered totally unfazed.

"That's means you my sister!" Percy exclaimed.

"Well you know that's kind of how it works when you have the same parents," Poseidon said.

"What do you mean? Parents as in plural?" Percy practically shouted at him.

"Why don't you ask you mother," he said quickly. Suddenly there was a blinding light again and then there was a women standing in front of us. She looked like a motherly person and had a kind look on her face. She had long brown hair and was wearing a blue shirt with some jeans.

"What's going on? Why am I in camp Half-Blood? Poseidon did you bring me here?" she asked, "Wait... why is Poseidon here? Why aren't you at Olympus?"

"Honey look over by Percy," Poseidon said softly.

"Why what's going on?" She asked turning towards us, "Is there something wrong with…" She stopped when she saw me. She covered her mouth with her hand. "Is that her?" she asked very quietly. Poseidon nodded. She ran towards us.

"Mom who is she?" Percy asked quietly.

She started crying, "I'm sorry," she said to me, "I'm so sorry Marina."

I was shocked how did she know my name? She didn't even ask anyone she just knew it, just by looking at me. She must have seen my puzzled look because then she said, "I know your name because I gave it to you."

What? She gave me my name? She was my mom? She was the person I had been looking and waiting my whole life for?

I didn't notice but this whole time Chiron had been clearing out the place to give us some privacy. I was so thankful he did this.

"I'm so sorry Marina," this woman, my mom, said again, "there was an attack and he took you and I thought you were gone forever. I thought you had died."

"Hang on Mom," Percy said taking her hand and handing her a tissue that came from no where, "Why don't you sit down and tell us everything?"

She nodded in agreement we sat down at one of the tables and she started telling us everything.

"I'm sorry I never told you this Percy, but you're not an only child." She started, "Marina is your twin sister."

We looked at each other and cried in unison, "We're what?!"

"You're twins, Percy you're about two minutes younger than Marina. Now please let me continue without interruptions," She asked, "You guys were about a year or two old old, you had attracted few monsters but it wasn't too bad. I was able to hold them off and keep you safe. But this time was different. An empousa came when you were taking you naps. I was able to defeat one in the kitchen but I didn't know that there was another one, in the bedroom. She took you Marina. I thought they had taken you and eaten you, so I thought you were dead. How you ended up in a foster center I don't know.

I couldn't believe it. I found out both of my parents in the same day. I expected to find out maybe one of my parents today, but both. This is all too much for me. I need to take a step back, get a breather. I found also by not only my brother but my twin? I was a twin? I never thought that I would have a twin. I thought I might have a sibling but never a twin. I thought if I was a twin they would want to keep both of us. Plus my mom thought I was dead, she thought that I died. She loved me and protected me until she couldn't.

"Marina I know it's a lot to take in but just know that I am so sorry. If I knew that you were alive I would have searched everywhere until I found you."

I started crying, "you don't know how happy I am," I told them, "I have been looking for my family for years and now all in one day I find I have a mom and dad and even a twin brother. I never in a million years thought that I would ever find my entire family in one day.

"Marina do you still have the locket?" my mom asked.

I nodded and pulled it out, "I never knew why it was in half."

"Here's why," she said pulling out the other half and giving it to me.

I looked at the other side it said Percy and then gave our birthday. I found that both of the halves locked together perfectly.

"I had it made for you guys when you were born. Sometimes I let you wear it; I guess you were wearing it when you were taken."

"What's my full name?"

"Marina Anne Jackson, Marina means 'of the sea'" she answered proudly.

"Marina Anne Jackson," I repeated, "I like it."

"I hate to leave but I'm needed back home," Poseidon said, "that means you have to go too Sally."

She looked at us sadly, but nodded her head in agreement. We both gave her a big hug.

"Finally my family is complete again," she said smiling, "And I expect both of you home at the end of the summer on time."

She and Poseidon left with a flash of light leaving Percy and I alone.

"So twins huh?" Percy said breaking silence.

"I guess, though everyone was saying that we looked like we could siblings the entire time I've been here."

He nodded his head, "Not to intrude or anything but where have you been all your life?"

"It might take a while but no one's here so I'll tell you. I was sent to a foster home when I was a baby about 2 or something. This couple had a few foster kids. They were Hispanic and spoke Spanish to us, so that's why I speak Spanish. Once I was about eight the wife got sick, I don't know with what but she did so they couldn't take care of us. I was sent to another foster home after that. Let's just say I didn't have the best experience so after a few months I decided to run away. After about two weeks the police found me and put me under their care again. After running away a few more times from there, I was placed somewhere else. That family was okay and I stayed for about a year or so until it got a bit too crowded for me and then I Ieft. For some reason I never felt satisfied anywhere so I just kept moving. When I was about ten or eleven I met Leo Valdez. We both were with a family that wasn't the nicest and a bit crowded and I found him trying to leave the house one night. I told him that I would come with him because I had experience and then packed up and left with him. I looked out for him; he was like a little brother to me. He also knew Spanish so sometimes we would talk to each other in Spanish. Eventually we were caught and returned to that family's custody. We ended up running away again about a month later. We were put in separate houses and then met up on accident in the Houston sewer system. We teamed up and stuck together we became closer and where like siblings. I wanted to run away from Houston and try to make a run for different state but he didn't want to leave the place so we stayed. Eventually we were caught when I was about fourteen and he was twelve or thirteen. After that they moved me to a different state and I never saw Leo again until few days ago. I ran away again and then made it up here to wonderful New York. I stayed on the streets until Mike found me and brought me here.

"Wow so you and Leo are close then," he said.

"Yea we were and still are sort of. He was my only family then. We looked out for each other just like you and I are going to do now."

"That's right. I've always got your back sis."

"Same here bro," I said while giving him a hug.

We walked out not realizing that the entire camp was outside waiting for us. As we walked out a trident glowed over my head.

"All hail Marina Anne Jackson. Daughter of Poseidon, king of the sea, and earth shaker," Chiron said bowing. All the rest of the camp bowed with him and muttered among themselves. After they all dispersed and went and did whatever they were supposed to be doing Chiron came up to us.

"Poseidon told me about everything Marina. You don't have to tell me anything unless you want to. You can move your stuff from the Hermes cabin to the Poseidon Cabin now if you want."

"Thanks I'll go do that," I said as I walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry for not updating in such a long time. Thank you to all of the story followers cookies for all of you (::) (::) I hope to be updating more but I do have a lot of stuff going on right now in my personal life. I really hope you are enjoying this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Marina**

I entered the Hermes Cabin noticing that it was unusually dark in there. I didn't think that it was a big deal and made my way to my bunk. I picked up all my belongings and put them in a bag. As I turned to leave I heard a small giggle and then SPLAT! Right on my head a bucket of blue paint was tipped over my head onto me. And then I heard full blown laughter behind me.  
"STOLLS!" I yelled on the top of my lungs. It didn't take an Athena kid to figure out who did this. They bolted past me and though the door as I began to chase them all over the place.  
"YOU ARE SO DEAD YOU GUYS!" I yelled furiously while chasing them.  
"We thought that because you're a Jackson you would appreciate the kind gesture of us dying you blue!" Travis yelled back, or maybe it was Conner I don't know, they looked the same to me. Plus the blue paint dripping down my face didn't help anything. After chasing them for about half an hour I decided to give up and put my stuff away. I grabbed my stuff that I had dropped in the cabin and made my way to the Poseidon cabin. Thank goodness none of my stuff got blue paint, the bag was pretty much trash but my stuff was intact.  
The cabin was huge, much bigger than the Hermes cabin. There was a fountain there and it smelled like the ocean. I didn't notice Percy walk in there until he asked me what happened to my face.  
"You didn't see or hear me chase the Stolls?" I asked. He shook his head. "Well the Stolls thought that because I'm a Jackson I would appreciate having them dump a bucket of blue paint on me. I don't really know why though."  
"Oh my gosh that right you don't know the Jackson family tradition!" Percy explained.  
"What tradition?"  
"Well we tend to die our food blue whenever we can."  
"Why?"  
"Because once Smelly Gabe told Mom that there was no such thing as blue food. So after that Mom made blue food whenever she could to prove him wrong. It sort of stuck and now we eat blue food whenever we can.  
"So does that mean that I should start doing it so that I can get used to foods being blue? And who is Smelly Gabe?"  
"You don't have to eat blue food if you don't want to but Mom does make the best blue cookies," Percy said, Smelly Gabe was my err our step dad, I guess."  
"What happened to him?" I asked noticing that Percy talked about him in the past tense.  
Percy grinned slightly, "He mysteriously turned to stone, police couldn't explain why. He was just in the apartment trying to get some bean dip out of the fridge."  
I rolled my eyes; I heard that Percy can be a bit of a trouble maker and a sass bomb. It was weird everything that I knew about my twin brother I had heard from someone else. I didn't already know them like any normal kid. This made me sad all these years I could have spent with Percy and my mom growing up with them automatically knowing things about them like why they like blood food. Instead were spent on the street wondering if I ever actually had a family and wondering why they left me.  
"Well is there anyone else in the family I should know about?" I asked Percy not wanting any surprises when I get home.  
"Oh yea Paul. He's our step dad now. He's a mortal but he knows everything that happens and about the Greeks and stuff."  
"Cool, what's he like?"  
"He's really nice and good to Mom."  
"That's good."  
"Oh and one more thing we can't make fun of his last name."  
"Why what's his last name?"  
"Blofis."  
I chuckled, "So, is that our last name or we kept Jackson?"  
"We kept Jackson but Mom goes by Sally Jackson Blofis."  
I chuckled again when he said that. Sorry but his name was really funny especially being that he was the step dad of the kids of Poseidon. Percy gave me a disapproving look, "You can't laugh when anyone says his name I mean it."  
"I know and I'll only do it this once."  
"You better because that would be bad."  
Suddenly there was the dinner horn. I jumped up off my bed that I was sitting on.  
"Yes, finally I'm starving!" I exclaimed.  
"Me too, but you better look in the mirror before you go," he said gesturing to my face. I had forgotten that I had blue paint all over my face. Thank the gods Percy reminded me and I didn't go out looking like this. He waited for me to wash up and then we went to dinner together. As we passed I heard kids whispering. They were things like 'So Poseidon broke the vow twice?' and 'I knew they had to be siblings I mean look at them' or the most popular 'Is it really true that they are twins? Like actual twins?' It didn't bother me at all; I was too hungry to think about anything else. We got our food, made our sacrifice and then sat down at the Poseidon table. Percy and I talked throughout the entire meal. You know about things like school and life and things like that.  
"It's great to have someone to talk to again during meals," Percy said smiling.  
"Why? Was there another Poseidon kid? What happened to them?" I asked wondering if I had another sibling.  
"Well he's a Cyclops. His name is Tyson. He is really sweet and is great at making weapons. He's made me some things before that have helped me out in some tight spots. He's really great though he might hug you to death."  
I smiled, even though I didn't have the best experiences with Cyclops before he sounded really nice. "He sounds great," I said to Percy, "Just one question, not to be mean or anything but aren't Cyclops monsters and aren't monsters not allowed in Camp?"

Percy shrugged, "he's an exception. Just like the cleaning harpies. We should IM him before bed to tell him about you."

Later dinner Percy went to go talk to Annabeth. I hear that those two are quite the couple. I guess my twin fell into Tartarus for her. He must really love her.  
I decided to go see if Leo was free, I hadn't talked to him all day and I wanted to tell him everything that happened. Even though I'm sure he already knows but I'd like to tell him anyway.  
I knocked on the Hephaestus's cabin's door and asked for Leo. They said that he wasn't there to look for him in Bunker. So went to the Bunker but he wasn't there either. I looked around everywhere and asked everyone but no one knew where he was. Not even Calypso who was with the Demeter kids knew where he was! She said that he wanted to go somewhere alone for a while after lunch and that was the last time she saw him. Finally I went to the memorials, I don't know why exactly but I just thought to look there. Sure enough he was there, sitting there in front of his memorial. There was a special one for him being that he was one of the seven and he saved the world. I sat down next to him.  
"What's wrong?" I asked softly.


	7. Chapter 7

"What's wrong?" I asked  
"It's weird you know. Everyone thought I was dead. Almost a year had passed and I didn't tell anyone I was alive. Sometime I felt guilty I didn't tell anyone, sometimes I sort of forgot about the fact that I was supposed to be dead. Other times I really don't know what I felt like. I was happy because Calypso was with me, but I felt guilty that my friends were probably morning over me. Sometimes it felt like I was lying to them because I was alive and they thought that I was dead and other times I forgot about what happened to me. Now I feel really guilty that I didn't go tell my friends I was alive after getting Calypso that instead I was out on vacation while they were doing burial rights for me.  
"Yea I see why your guilty, but at least you didn't come during the burial. Now that would have been awkward."  
He chuckled a bit but became solemn again, "Yea, but I'm really being serious. I didn't tell my friends my plan because I knew they would not have let me go through with it but it had to be done. It would have happened one way or another. One of us had to die. I thought better it be me, because I have a plan and even if it fails I wouldn't have hurt as many people.  
"Now that's where you're wrong," I interrupted, "You hurt some many people with your death, I'm not saying that to be mean I'm saying it to let you know that you are important. You are important to so many people here. When you landed who were the first to greet you?"  
"My half siblings."  
"And how did they react to seeing you?"  
"They were happy, and shocked."  
"And after them who was it?"  
"You and then Jason and Piper."  
"Were any of us upset with the fact that you came back?"  
"No."  
"If no one cared about you and you were not important to anyone then why was everyone that you just named happy to see you? And not just happy, ecstatic about you coming back? Here's the answer because you matter so much to them. Come on you're the Super Sized McShizzle who back from the freaking dead man!"  
He smiled at the last comment, but then was quiet again "Yea but I still feel guilty about them thinking I was dead."  
"You would have felt guilty either way. Think about it if you came back and showed your friends that you were alive and well, you would have stayed at Camp Half- Blood to help probably and recover. Then you would have felt guilty to Calypso that you didn't go and search for her right away and instead you waited a while to be with you friends."  
"Yea I guess I see your point."  
"Its natural that you feel guilty. Nothing that you would have chosen would have been guilty free. Trust me, it's happened to me before."  
"No, no Rina don't do that," Leo said, "It wasn't your fault, like you said there was nothing that you could have done." (A/N Rina is pronounced Reena)  
Tears started to cascade my face at the memory.  
*Flashback*  
" _No, Leo!" I screamed as they pulled me away "You can't, I need to be with him! You don't understand, he needs me." They pulled me away as they rolled him into the ambulance, paramedics at his sides._  
 _"_ _No Rina!" he shouted, "Please let her come with me!" he asked the paramedics._  
 _"_ _I'm sorry but family only and if you could give us your name we could get your family down here sweety," the paramedic told him._  
 _"_ _You don't understand she is my family!" he cried._  
 _"_ _I'll come back Leo!" I shouted, "Don't worry I'll find you bro!" I said a bit cheerfully trying not to freak him out. "You just get better and I'll find you! Don't worry about me, I'll be fine!" I couldn't hold back the sobs anymore and I broke down sobbing. I knew what ever did this to Leo wasn't gone and was coming back to get him. I couldn't just leave him to be attacked again. I knew that he wouldn't be strong enough to defend himself against whatever those things were. I don't even know why the heck they were always chasing us. It didn't make sense, I didn't even know what they were.  
"You have to let me go with him you don't understand," I sobbed to the police._  
 _"_ _I'm sorry but you and little boyfriend cannot be together. We need to find your family and take you to them. Now if you could give a name or address that would really help," the officer said to me._  
 _"_ _It won't help, I'm a foster kid," I said breaking down._  
*End of flashback*  
"Rina it wasn't your fault we didn't know what we were dealing with then. You can't blame yourself for that. Please you're going to make me feel bad," Leo said coming over and giving me a hug.  
"I made a promise to you and I didn't keep it. I promised I would find you and take care of you and I didn't. Man, you ended up dead and I wasn't there with you. I made a promise to myself that would protect you and the last time that I saw you, you were in an ambulance going to the hospital because I wasn't able to protect you. That should have been me going in that ambulance not you.  
"Please don't beat yourself up over that. If it wasn't for you I probably would have killed myself several times before. You have to forgive yourself."  
We sat there for a couple minutes, hugging each other. It really helped cheering me up. I hadn't thought about that night in a while. I was so worried that those things were going to attack Leo and I wouldn't be able to help him. At the time I thought that they were some really weird dogs, only now i know that they were really hell hounds.  
Anyway, he pulled gently away from and I whispered a thanks while I wiped the rest of my tears away. I looked over at him he was sitting there quietly and calmly, still taping his fingers but he was calm. Suddenly he grinned, "You admitted it!" he shouted.  
"What did I admit that I'm am positive that I'm going to regret very soon?" I asked.  
"You admitted that I was a Super Sized McShizzle."  
"Shoot, well I was just doing it to cheer you up. Besides I don't even know what that means."  
"Doesn't matter you still admitted it."  
I groaned I was never going to live this down. Leo will never make me ever forget this. Darn for so long I refused to call him that insisting that I would not call him anything other than what he was. Those things that he was were usually insults but never a Super Sized McShizzle. Heck I don't even know what that means.  
"Man I came looking for you to tell you some good news and all I ended up doing it making your ego bigger," I sighed.  
"Yea well you did cheer me up in the process," Leo pointed out, "Anyway what's you big news?"


	8. Chapter 8

"I found my family," I said quietly but happily.  
"Wow that's great. Tell me about them."  
"Well Poseidon is my dad but they made that publically known so I'm sure you've heard that already but I'm sure you haven't heard that Percy and I are more than half siblings. We're full siblings we share the same mom!"  
"Wow so you found your mom, dad and brother all in one day? That's great!"  
"You know it would have happened if you didn't die and then come back to life find Calypso."  
"Really?" he answered thoughtfully.  
"Yea because of you Percy came, and met me. And because Percy made a comment about my parent forgetting me Poseidon came. Then he brought my mom to tell me about my life before I was in the foster home. So thank you, for giving me everything I've ever wanted."  
He smiled sadly, "So you and Percy siblings huh?"  
I nodded, "Twins. But he's younger than me by two minutes. Looks like I have two little brothers to look after now." I sighed mockingly while shaking my head sadly.  
"Well you don't really have to look after us we are big boys after all. What's your full name?"  
"Marina Anne Jackson," I said. "Yea I know that I don't that I don't have to look after you but you're still a little maniac who can't stay out of trouble. And personally I don't really know what Percy's like."  
"I can tell you right now. You have to watch out for his girlfriend Annabeth," Leo shuddered, "you don't want to get between her and Percy."  
"I can see that. But that doesn't mean I'm going to listen you know me," I said grinning mischievously.  
"I mean it. You're going to regret it. Oh and if you get between me and Calypso you will regret that also."  
"I wouldn't dream of it but I am really curious. How the heck did you ever get a girl like her to ever like a scrawny, little Latino like yourself?" I asked, poking him teasingly.  
He shook his head, "I told you already. It was the magic of the Leo charm."  
I laughed, "And I already told you that it doesn't exist. But really I already know how you fell in love with her you little flirt but how did she fall in love with you?"  
"I'm telling the truth I swear on the River Styx. I actually didn't really flirt with her."  
I raised my eyebrow in disbelief. Leo the biggest flirt in the entire world probably, didn't flirt with a girl that was way, and I mean way, out of his league?  
"I mean it," he said, "To be honest we hated each other at first. She was pretty rude to me and hated me because I broke her dining table. Which was out in the open waiting for some poor guy to fall on it by the way! I didn't really care because I just wanted to get off of her island and back to my friends. Then she started helping me build my raft and stuff and we just sort of fell in love.  
I wiped an imaginary tear away and put my hand over my heart," That was the most beautiful story ever!" I said mockingly.  
"Hey!" he complained, "I thought it really was a touching story!"  
I laughed and playfully shoved him, "You know I was just joking. I'm really happy that you finally found someone that actually likes you."  
"Yea well I didn't want to be lonely forever. Plus I promised her the impossible and I actually made it happen."  
"Yea that is one way to make it into a girl's heart."  
We sat in silence again. Even though we were silent we were both moving, I was rocking back and forth and Leo was tapping his fingers. I laughed in my head, both Leo and I were the same with that, we could never in our entire lives sit still. It would drive us both crazy if we had to sit still. I sat there remembering the good times I had with Leo. Even though most of those times were spent on the streets and the sewers they were still great.  
"Thanks," Leo said suddenly.  
"What for?" I asked him.  
"For everything. For this talk, for taking care of me, for those days back in Houston. For knowing me so well I don't even have to say anything and you know what I'm thinking. And for most of all being there when my family wasn't. Thanks' big sis."  
"You're welcome. And thank you for being the family I longed for all those years. Little bro."  
"Sorry about all worrying you and stuff Rina."


	9. Authors note

I know that people hate these. I personally find them extremely annoying when there isn't actually a chapter and its just an authors not.  
BUT... I really want to ask you guys something.  
First I want to know your honest opinions about this story. If you love it comment if you hate it comment. I hope you readers know that your opinions are very, and I mean VERY important, to me.  
Second... What do you think about me doing the same exact story but in someone else's point of view? Like what if I were to make a new story its the exact same plot as this but in Leo or Percy's points of view? I've been meaning to ask you guys this for a loooong time but never really got around to putting this in one of the authors notes at the bottom.  
I promise I that will try never to do this again and only put authors notes at the bottom of the chapter. I will post a new chapter soon I am already working on putting the finishing touches on it. I hope to post soon, and I am not going to give you some crappy reasons why I'm not posting like, I have a lot going on at school, or my schedule is really busy.  
Anyway peace out MIPeaceout


	10. Chapter 9

"Thanks," Leo said suddenly.  
"What for?" I asked him.  
"For everything. For this talk, for taking care of me, for those days back in Houston. For knowing me so well I don't even have to say anything and you know what I'm thinking. And for most of all being there when my family wasn't. Thanks' big sis."  
"You're welcome. And thank you for being the family I longed for all those years. Little bro."  
"Sorry about all worrying you and stuff Rina." (A/N Just for a recap of what happened last time)  
I don't know why but suddenly I started to cry. I guess after all of this, after this roller coaster of things happening to me, my emotions just realized everything that happened. Suddenly I remembered how much I missed Leo, how much I longed for a family. How I hated being all alone. I really hated crying, not because I felt weak or anything like that I just hated it. But after all of this I guess my body decided that I need to cry to process everything that was happening to me.  
I wasn't loud and for a while Leo didn't notice but when he did he kinda freaked out.  
"Rina whats wrong?" he asked concerned. He had only seen me cry maybe once during the entire two years I spent with him.  
"I-I don't really know. I think-I think I'm just tired," I said trying to stop my tears.  
"Please d-don't cry. Everything is okay," he said hugging me trying to comfort me. I returned the hug enjoying his warmth. I really missed him really badly after we were separated and even more so when I thought that he was dead.  
After a while I had calmed down but I still had some tears.  
Percy decided to see what I was doing at the perfect time and saw me crying. Because Leo was comforting me he had come to the quick conclusion that Leo had done something to me. Even though he's only known me for less than a day he automatically went into protective brother mode.  
"What did you do to her Valdez?" he growled.  
Leo backed away from me and put his hands up. I spoke up for him so that Leo would not die a second time.  
"He didn't do anything Percy," I answered trying to get myself under control, "I was being a stupid emotional girl about something and he was comforting me."  
"What's wrong," he asked in a much softer tone.  
I got up and wiped my tears away, "Nothing just remembering some things that happened in the past."  
"Oh," Percy replied, "Well I just came to tell you that I was going to return to New Rome in a few days but first I'm going to the house tomorrow. I wanted to see if you wanted to come.'  
I brightened up at the thought of going home for the first time since I was a baby, "I would love to go!"  
Percy grinned, "Okay I'm leaving tomorrow around 11, and we'll eat lunch at home."  
Percy and I started making plans for the next day. He wanted to show me some of his favorite places in the city. He also wanted to see if I had similar powers as him so we decided to try it out tomorrow at the secret beach he knows. I felt bad for not including Leo in the conversation and when I went to go to talk to him I realized that he had left.  
After Percy and I made all of our plans I went on a walk. I was thinking about my relationship with Leo. I really do not want our relationship to change; he and I are like siblings. Though I have no idea how things are going to change, I might go live with my mom during the school year. I won't see Percy during the year because he is going to school in New Rome and I'm sure that Leo is staying at camp year round because he has no place to go home to. I can't go to school because I hardly know how to read or write or anything, being that I never stayed anywhere long enough for someone to teach me. I know a bit because of the first family I stayed with and some from the rest but I'm at like a second or third grade level plus my dyslexia didn't make things any better. I don't know what to do for my education or for work. I wish that it was easier, like when I was running away. Sure I was almost never safe and was always running but at least I didn't have to worry about school, all I had to worry about was what I going to eat, or where I was going to sleep. I am going to be so happy once all of the settling in is done and over with and then I can get on with my life. I went to bed early despite my excitement about tomorrow. I figured that I would need my sleep for the long day ahead of me.

A/N Sorry if this chapter really sucked. I am almost done with all of my pre-written parts of the story so most of this was really made up last minute. It will take me longer to update now because I am almost done with everything that is pre-written so I am apologizing ahead of time for that. I will only be able to update of the weekends now because of a bunch of crap going on with me. I really hope you liked this chapter. Please comment on the author's note I put up. It's really important to me. Well I've got to go.  
Peace mipeaceout


	11. Chapter 10 Meeting Tyson

I woke up early unable to sleep any longer. I was too excited and nervous about today to sleep any more. I grabbed my monster proof IPod that one of the Hephaestus made for me. I put on my headphones and started listening to "Raise Your Glass" by P!nk. I left the cabin as quietly as possible as to not wake up Percy. I walked down to the beach, because I needed to clear my head.  
I started thinking about everything that happened these past few days. It was nuts the start of the week was normal and then Leo showed up and everything changed. Next thing I knew I was part of a family, had a twin and was going back home for the first time since I was a baby. Everything just happened so fast I didn't even know how to react. How should I react I mean it all just came as such a shock. I mean for Pete's sake I was still in shock.  
I heard someone coming up behind me. I turned and saw Percy approaching me, I took off my headphones and let him sit down next to me.  
"Hey Percy," I said not taking my eyes off of the sunrise.  
"How long have you been here?" he asked gazing at the sunrise also.  
"Not long maybe 10, 15 minutes."  
"Couldn't sleep?"  
"Too much on my mind."  
"Like what?"  
"Everything changed so fast. One minute I'm an orphan next minute I have parents and a twin brother. I just can't believe that it's all happening so fast. Plus everything with Leo."  
"Me neither I mean one day I'm living my life like normal next I've found out my friends is alive and I have a twin sister. Life is nuts but that's how it is being a demigod."  
"What are you doing up so early?"  
"Running and talking to my twin. Why don't you get ready to go and I'll finish my run. Plus we still have to call Tyson."  
I slapped my forehead. I completely forgot that we were going to call Tyson yesterday. I must have fallen asleep before we could call him.  
"It's okay," Percy said reading my mind. "I didn't want to wake you up last night after everything that happened I thought it would be for the best if you slept."  
"Okay," I said getting up. "I'm going to get ready."  
"I'll see you in a little bit I'm going to finish my run first."  
~~~~~Time skip~~~~~  
"Hey Tyson," Percy said once Tyson answered.  
"Big brother! How are you? I might be able to come visit soon if boss gives me break."  
"That's great. Listen have you ever wanted a sister?" he asked.  
"Yes sometimes. Why?" he asked looking like a confused child.  
"Well what of I told you that you have a big sister?"  
"Really?" he said jumping up and down shaking everything that was behind him.  
"Calm down big guy, I'll go get her." Percy knocked on the bathroom door where I was, "Tyson is on and he wants to meet you."  
"Okay," I said opening the door. I approached the IM and saw a young looking Cyclopes looking up at me, his big brown eye filled with wonder.  
"Hi big sister!" Tyson yelled enthusiastically.  
"Hi Tyson!" I relied cheerfully, he is cute like a little kid, "I'm Marina!"  
"Who is your mom?"  
"Percy's mom."  
"Your siblings?" Tyson said very confused, "I didn't know you had a sister."  
"Neither did I," Percy laughed, "Well until today."  
"Did dad break the oath twice?" he whispered nervously.  
"No we're twins."  
Suddenly someone called Tyson's name. "Sorry I have to go," Tyson said disappointed, "I will try to come and see you. Bye big sister and big brother. I'll try to come and visit.  
"Bye" we said in unison.

A/N What do you think of Tyson's meeting with Marina and Percy? Please I need you guys to comment on the author's not that I put a couple chapters ago. I really need to know what your thoughts are on it.


	12. Author's note

I'm sooo sorry for being MIA. I had exams and I need to really well on some of them other wise I was going to fail those classes so I had to take a break from writing but now I'm Christmas break and have a lot more chapters for you. I'm going to be posting as much as I can.

Also I've added names for the chapters so the chapters are no longer going only by numbers.

Peace, mipeaceout


	13. Chapter 11 Coming Home

After that Percy got ready and I went outside. I was going to wait for him so that we could eat together but my stomach waits for no man and I got hungry. I ate quickly barely acknowledging what I was eating. After that I saw Calypso and talked to her for a while. I asked how things were, how she liked camp, you know things like that. Soon Percy showed up with this other kid and Calypso excused her herself. I looked at the kid studying him. He was shorter than Percy and was maybe about 14 or 15. He gasped a bit when he saw me though I don't know why.  
"Hey Marina, this is our cousin Nico, he's the son of Hades," Percy said introducing us.  
"Hey Nico nice to meet you," I said.  
"Hey," Nico said quietly.  
It turned a bit awkward real quick and then Nico excused himself saying he had to go talk to the dead or something.  
"Well that was a bit awkward," I commented.  
"No kidding," Percy replied.  
"Is he always like that?"  
"Well he kind of liked me before."  
"You mean?"  
"Yea, he is."  
"Oh that's um... Cool?"  
"Though I don't know why he got so flustered talking to you."  
"Maybe it's because I look so much like you. I mean we are twins."  
"Yea that makes sense. Have you already eaten?"  
"Yea I got tired of waiting for you and got really hungry."  
"That's fine I'm going to go eat and then we leave in an hour."  
"Got it," I said as I left him to eat.  
The next hour was pretty boring I didn't do anything. I wandered around camp until after about a hour I met Percy by Thalia's tree. The kids told me about her and apparently she was another one of my cousins, on the godly side of course.  
The ride there was pretty uneventful also. Thankfully there were no monsters but that also made the ride incredibly boring and put us on edge the entire time. Percy kept his hand in his pocket the entire time and I could tell that he was holding something, though what I don't know. I assumed that it was like a good luck charm or something like that.  
Argus stopped in front of a small apartment building and then Percy said that he would be able to get us a ride back so he didn't have to stay in the city the entire day. Argus seemed pleased by this and once we were out of the van he sped away. We entered the apartment building and took the elevator up.  
"So how does it feel to be going home again after so long?" Percy asked me.  
"Weird," I answered truthfully.  
"I imagine."  
"Though it helps to know that this is where my actual family is and it's not temporary. Gosh I haven't felt at home anywhere in so long," I told him. I have begun to feel like I could trust Percy more and more. Not that I ever didn't trust him but now I feel that I can be more open to him than before. And let me tell you I have not opened up to people in a long time and even then I only opened to a few people.  
Once we got to our floor Percy led the way and got out his key.  
"Mmmm," he sighed as he put his key in. "Mom's cooking!"  
"Hey mom," we said in unison as we entered.  
"Hey guys," she said as she gave us both a hug, "Paul's watching some tv over there."  
"What are you making?" I asked.  
"Blue pancakes," Mom and Percy both said at the same time, "It's like a family tradition that we made blue pancakes to celebrate." Mom explained.  
"Percy has been raving about your blue pancakes," I said to Mom.  
"Well they are the best," Paul said as he came into the kitchen. He gave Percy a hug.  
"Paul this is Percy's twin sister Marina," my mom said introducing me to Paul.  
"I've always wanted a daughter no offense Percy," he said smiling at me.  
"None taken," Percy shrugged.  
"Time to eat," Mom announced.  
Those were the BEST pancakes I have ever eaten in my entire life. No wonder Percy loved them so much. You have to be crazy not to love them. Anyway after pancakes we went to the beach to see if I had the same powers as Percy.  
"So why don't you dunk your head under and see if you can breath," Percy suggested.  
"Okay," I said dunking my head under. At first I held my breath, nervous that I wouldn't be able to breathe. After I couldn't hold it any longer I began to try and breathe normally. Thankfully I found that I could do this and didn't drown. After about two minutes I came back up.  
"That is amazing!" I told Percy as I came up.  
"I know right?!"  
"Wow I can't wait to figure out some of my other powers!"  
"Ok now think about moving the moving the waves by Mom and Paul. Call the sea over to them." Percy said to me.  
I closed my eyes and concentrated. I imagined the waves going up to Paul and Mom. I tried as hard as I could to will the waves up to them, but I didn't feel any different and Percy didn't say anything like that I was doing it or something like that.  
"Well that was a waste of time," I said throwing my hands up I'm frustration. Percy looked behind me in shock, so I turned to see what he was looking at. There was a huge wave coming down and it came down hard splashing all of us.  
Thankfully I inherited the powers to stay dry so Percy and I were dry after that but honestly I wasn't thinking about that. All that was going through my head was, _did I do THAT?!_  
"Whoa maybe you can after all. The sea seemed to respond to your emotions right then," Percy said after it came down.  
"Let me try again," I said closing my eyes again.  
Once again nothing happened.  
"Maybe I was wrong," he said, "What else did you do when that happened."  
"Moved my hand like this that's it," I said throwing my hands up like I did before but not as forcefully.  
The water rose up again but not as much as before and not as high.  
"Maybe it was your hand movements," Percy examined,  
So obviously I did it again, I moved my hands all around and the water followed my movements.  
"Wow that's really cool. Can you do this?" I asked Percy still in awe of what I could do.  
"No I don't think so. Then again I've never tried," he said.  
"Well then try it its really cool. But it does feel really weird in your stomach, like a pulling feeling," I said, thinking about how weird that feeling was. It didn't hurt but it was weird  
"Okay I'll try." he said as he tried. It didn't work and to be honest he kind of looked like a dork while he was doing it. I just hope I don't look like that much of a dork when doing it.  
"Nothing, oh well it was worth a try," he said after a few minutes of waving his arms above the water. "No offence but how did you not notice this power?"  
"Well to be honest I don't really know. I think it only works if I'm concentrating on moving the water and before I didn't really think that I would be able to that because you know it's not really possible for normal mortals which I thought I was. You know before this whole demigod thing.  
"Yea makes sense," he said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Anyway let's get back to this."  
"Okay can you envision a hurricane? Think hard about a hurricane hitting here right now. Concentrate on it think about a hurricane starting and then make it a bit bigger and then bigger," Percy explained as I thought long and hard about it.  
It was working but not really well, so I started to move my hands back and forth above the water and that started to help things a lot better. Next thing I knew I had a small personal hurricane flying above me, but I couldn't get it any bigger. After a bit I had to stop, it took a lot of energy to do that and I was already kind of tired from everything else that I already tried.  
"Well, that's all I can do for today," I said to Percy. "I'm too tired to try anything else today."  
"That's fine, want to go swimming? You'll find that it might wake you up a bit."  
"Sure."  
We dove in and it was great. I found out that I was able to talk to the wild life down there. Percy and I had an interesting conversation about pollution with some of the fish down there. After about fifteen minutes we swam back up. We left a little bit after that because it was getting dark. Thankfully we could get right into the car because we were dry.  
We ended up staying the night at home because it was too late to drive back and both Percy and I were really tired and in no condition to drive. Well Percy was in no condition to drive; I can't drive no matter what because I don't have a license and I don't know how to. Percy called camp letting know that were staying and then we settled down for a family movie night.


	14. Chapter 12 An Unexpected Visitor

I woke up in mine and Percy's room early the next day. I looked around. Percy was still asleep in the floor. Last night he insisted on me sleeping on the floor so I that I could sleep on his bed. The room was a light blue. Mom said that this was the original color of our nursery. There were pictures of Percy at camp on the walls and some of when we were babies that Mom found and put up. It smelled a bit salty, like the sea in there and it was comforting. I decided to get up and make breakfast for the family.  
I had eggs and bacon frying on the stove and I was toasting some bread when Mom woke up. She came in pleasantly surprised that she didn't have to wake up and make breakfast. Percy and Paul came in a bit later.  
"Where did you learn how to cook?" Percy asked.  
"Leo," I laughed. "I learned how to meet his standers especially when we on the run."  
"You know," Mom said, "I invited him to come live with us once you were done with your quest. Too bad he died, I thought he would be a nice addition to the family especially since the house always felt a bit empty."  
Percy and I looked at each other. We had totally forgotten to tell her that Leo was back and that he wasn't dead. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I got up to get it and who should it be but Leo Valdez himself. I laughed to myself as I brought him in.  
"We're eating breakfast right now and it's your favorite bacon and eggs," I told him.  
"LEO?" I heard Mom shout once she saw him. She came up and hugged him, "I thought you were dead!"  
Leo awkwardly hugged back, "Um I came back, surprise?"  
"Come sit down and then maybe my kids can explain why they failed to tell me that you weren't dead."  
We all sat down and Mom looked at us expectantly. "Well, you see," I started.  
"We wanted Leo to tell him himself!" Percy exclaimed.  
"Yep," I said playing along, "We thought that you would've liked it better."  
"Well I won't say that this wasn't a pleasant surprise but how long have you been back?"  
"Um the day before Marina was claimed," Leo answered.  
"I was just telling them about you living with us," Mom said to Leo. "Have you thought about it?"  
"Actually I have but I'm sure that you don't have the room and I can stay at Camp year round I don't really mind."  
"Well we do have the room actually. I have another bed room where Marina can stay and you and Percy can share a room it you don't mind. As long as you still want to stay here our door's always open to you."  
"It'll be like the Argo II all over again, as long as we don't run out of ice cream," Leo joked. Though none of us got except Percy and trust me we all knew Percy got it. He started laughing like a maniac and could not stop, I guess what ever happened was really funny.  
"You don't mind do you guys?" Mom asked us once Percy had calmed down.  
"We don't care it'll be fun," Percy and I said in unison.  
"Besides," Percy added, "I have to go back to Camp Jupiter for a while so you can get the room ready for two people while I'm gone."  
"So it's final then?" Mom said.  
"Um I guess?" Leo answered.  
"I expect all of you here on time at the end of the summer," she said firmly.  
The rest of the day flew by and soon I was back in the Poseidon cabin with Percy. Percy was going to leave the next day for camp Jupiter with Annabeth. I felt a bit bad that I stole away her boyfriend the entire time they were here but then again he is MY twin.  
A/N I hope you like it. I know that it wasn't great but I will have a better chapter up soon. I'm thinking about doing a one shot about how Marina and Leo net and became friends. Tell me in the comments what you think about the idea. Peace mipeaceout


	15. Chapter 13 Where is he?

I woke up in the Poseidon cabin alone. Percy went back to Camp Jupiter a couple days ago, and I had gotten so used to him that now it was weird without him. I wondered where he was and what he was doing as I got ready. Once I was finished I heard a knock at the door. I opened it to see Johnny, one of the younger Hermes' campers that I had gotten to know pretty well.  
"Hey Johnny What's up?" I asked him.  
"Chiron wants you to meet him in the Big House ASAP," he said.  
"Okay thanks," I said.  
"No problem," he said as he ran off.  
As I jogged up to the Big House I wondered what Chiron could want. I hadn't done anything wrong that I could think of off the top of my head.  
When I saw Chiron he looked upset and like he hadn't slept all night.  
"Marina I'm sorry to tell you this but we don't know where Percy and Annabeth are," he said solemnly.  
"I'm sorry but you don't know where my twin is?" I said a bit confused.  
He shook his head. "What do you mean you don't know where he is?" I asked.  
"He hasn't been answering any Iris messages and hasn't sent any. We lost contact with them two days ago. Last we heard was that they were near Chicago."  
"How do you know that they aren't at Camp Jupiter?" I asked nervously. I was at the point of freaking out now, but I couldn't show it, I didn't want to show it.  
"I called Reyna, she said that they had not arrived yet."  
"Did they say that they were going to stop in Chicago?" I asked hoping that the answer was no.  
He nodded his head yes. "No, no. You have to send me on a quest," I said suddenly.  
"I don't know if I can do that."  
"What do you mean? You're not going to send any search parties to find them?"  
"I am but I have to send some more experienced demigods to lead the quest."  
"But he's my twin plus I know that city like the back of my hand," I told him.  
"I know why you would want to go but this would be your first quest and we don't need someone who is going to make rash decisions because Percy is your brother."  
"Yea but you also need a guide, I am probably the best guide of that city that there is."  
"How do you know the city so well?" he asked suddenly.  
"I was in a foster home there," I explained quickly. "I also know how dangerous that city is," I added. "The streets are crawling with monsters."  
He sighed, "Fine you can go, just go see the Oracle while choose who is going on the quest with you."  
I thanked him before I went to go visit the Oracle, Rachel. I had never personally met her but she was good friends with Percy and she sounded really cool.  
A/N: So Percy is missing yet again and Marina is going to save him! Sorry its been so long and the next chapter might take even longer because I need to come up with a prophecy but who knows how long its going to take.  
Merry Christmas and Happy New Year by the way. Thank you for a great 2015 my reader.  
Peace, mipeaceout


	16. Chapter 14 Meeting Rachael

*A/N* I know I'm horrible. i can't believe I haven't updated in so long. I am so sorry. i'm almost done with school so hopefully I can update more but I am also doing a lot this summer so I don't really know. I've been having a lot of writer's block and this is the best I've been able to come up with. I'm sorry it isn't really great. I hope you guys like it.

I got to Rachel's cave, it looked quite cozy and trust me when I say this, a cozy cave makes all the difference. Any enough about that. I entered inside cautiously.

"Hello?" I called out. "Anyone in there?"

I heard a bang then someone called out, "HANG ON I'M COMING!" Moments later a girl with frizzy, long, red, curly hear stepped into my view. "Hi, I'm Rachel, the Oracle of Delphi here at Camp Half-Blood, how can I be of service?" she said.

"Well you see, I'm Marina Jackson, Percy Jackson's twin sister," I started.

"Oh yeah I heard about you, well nice to meet you," she said shaking my hand. "You know it was Percy who introduced me to all of this? You do look a lot like him," she commented.

"Yeah thanks but this is kind of important. My brother has-"

"Gone missing, yeah I know this him and Annabeth are gone," she interrupted, I stared at her wide eyed. How the heck did she know that? I mean I hadn't even said anything and no one else knew about it.

She waved her hand in front of me, "Don't forget I'm the Oracle of Delphi, I sometimes get feelings that tell me about this stuff. Or I get the sudden urge to write a haiku for some random reason or another. Anyway what do you need from me?"

"I need a prophecy, I want to go on the quest to save my brother and I need a prophecy. Chiron said to come here."

"Ah yes," she said. "Then I trust Chiron, sent you. Well let's see what I can cook up for you."

I sat down in the seat next to her and waited for something to happen. Funny enough no one told me how Rachel comes up with her prophecies so I had no idea what to expect. All of a sudden this green smoke came from her mouth and her eyes glowed.

 _Sun and water must find the brother_

 _With whom they will fight like no other_

 _They must find the missing piece_

 _To choose chaos or peace_

 _The brother and his other are found in the place_

Suddenly she stopped, she groaned and held her head. "Wait," I cried. "Where are they you almost said it. What happened?"

"I don't know," she confessed. "All of a sudden I got this horrible headache and it felt like someone cut off my connection. I'm sorry I have no idea what happened. Do you remember what I said?"

I recited the prophecy for her. "You need to go to Chiron with this," she told me. "I'll meet you there but first I'm going to the infirmary for this headache." I nodded then ran off.

In no time I was back in the Big House telling Chiron the prophecy. He nodded with a grave look on his face. "We need to have a meeting with the cabin leaders to figure this out," he decided. "Marina because Percy isn't here you are the cabin leader. Go get the others."

Soon enough the rest of them were there along with Rachel. I had seen most of these kids around camp. Some of them I knew, like the Stoll brothers and Piper. Some I had seen around, like Claries and Malcolm, the now perminate Athena cabin leader being that Annabeth was going back and forth between the camps so much.

"As you may not know Annabeth and Percy have gone missing on their way back to Camp Jupiter," Chiron said once the meeting started.

Everyone groaned, "Again?" I heard Claries say. I got mad at this comment, I mean she didn't even care that we didn't know where they were but she made it sound like a bother.

"Yes again! And who cares if we have to find them a hundred times after this then we'll do it!" I shouted at them. They looked at me sheepishly remembering that Percy was my twin.

"We have a prophecy," Rachel said quietly.

"Let's hear it please," Chiron asked.

" _Sun and water must find the brother_

 _With whom they will fight like no other_

 _They must find the missing piece_

 _To choose chaos or peace_

 _The brother and his other are found in the place"_ she repeated. "And that's all I have after that I felt like someone cut me off purposely. I don't know what cut me off but I was and I don't know where we can find them."

"Let's start to decipher the prophecy," Malcolm suggested.

"Okay, well it says, _the sun and water must find the brother_ , so that obviously means that an Apollo kid and Marina will go," Nico said.

"I can go," the Apollo boy said, I think that his name is Will. "I haven't been on a quest in a while and I if any of them are hurt I'm the best healer that there is. The infirmary can manage on their own and everything here has been pretty quiet. Besides if Marina is anything like her brother then I should really go."

"Okay, I will think about it," Chiron said.

"Okay then it says, _with whom they will fight like no other_ , so that means that they are going to fight someone there and they are going to do well?" Claris asked.

" _They must find the missing piece,_ so you guys are going to find something," Katie, from the Demeter Cabin said.

" _And choose between chaos or peace,_ so you are going to have to make a decision that will decide whether we are going to have peace or chaos," Conner said.

"And we don't know where they are but we were going to be given a location but were cut off for weird reason or another," Travis added.

All of them turned to me as if asking what we should do. I glared at all of them, like I would know what to do this is going to be my first quest. All of them turned away nervously, sorry about my bad mood but when your only brother, your twin goes missing I'm pretty sure that you would be in a bad mood too.

"Well I'm going to talk to Marina, you are all excused but, I do want to talk to you afterwards Will," Chiron said dismissing everyone.

Once they were all gone he turned to me and sighed, "I know that this is a hard time for you but you cannot let your anger get the best of you. I know it was wrong for them to get annoyed by the situation but you need to understand that the last time he went missing they were searching for nine months."

I sighed and nodded my head; I just wished that they understood that I have been searching my entire life for my family and now in less than a couple days I had by twin brother taken away from me. Chiron dismissed me and asked me to go get Will.

*A/N* So what do you guys think about Will going? I've been think about putting in a love interest for Marina and I thought about Will. I know I'm a horrible person, how could I break up Sangelo. But I don't know I just did it. I know that this will not be popular with some people so sorry in advance if I do end up putting Marina and Will together. I don't know how long until the next update and i'm sorry about that. MIPeaceout


End file.
